


总裁，您的外卖到了

by wsmd



Category: TF家族, 第二人生 | Second Life (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 广州行的小龙虾梗假设敖三和伍扬不是很熟，假设张专员和贺呵呵是开饭馆的，假设贺呵呵不是伍扬的儿子
Relationships: Ao Ziyi/He Junlin, Chen Sixu/Zhang Zhenyuan





	1. Chapter 1

敖三很不开心。  
这两天他应邀参加一个商业活动，结果被告知房间不够，他要和深度发觉的总裁伍扬住同一间房。  
他堂堂AZY特保公司董事长，居然有一天沦落到要和别人一起挤一间房！这是何等的耻辱！  
敖三极其愤怒地发朋友圈——  
「我看起来很穷吗？？？看起来像是一个人住不起一间房的吗？？？」  
随即一大堆评论呼啦啦涌现——  
还欠我五百块的阿大：你终于意识到这一点了  
除了这个全都是特级特保：老板，恕我直言……  
这个是陶桃不是陶醉：难道不是？  
瞎子外行笑起来丑死了：敖董，sdfj宿舍楼了解一下。  
全世界最可爱的弟弟：是的  
连炫炫都这么说？！敖三觉得自己的人生真的非常失败。  
正当他进行强烈的自我怀疑和深刻的自我剖析时，听到了房卡感应的声音，敖三立刻正襟危坐，强硬地摆出面瘫脸，跟走进来的伍扬点点头示意。  
没想到伍扬把自己甩到床上，哀叹道：“好饿啊……”  
刚才的酒会上光顾着和人应酬说些冠冕堂皇的场面话，确实也没吃点什么，伍扬这么一说敖三突然也开始饿了，于是他迅速抛弃了半分钟前刚树立的高冷人设，小声嘟囔了一句：“我也好饿……”  
伍扬从床上爬起来，兴致勃勃地说：“点外卖吧？”  
“我堂堂AZY特保公司董事长怎么能点外卖？”敖子逸不屑地冷哼了一声，“哪家店？”  
“这家吧。”伍扬扒拉了一下手机，递到敖三面前，“店主长得还挺好看的。”  
哟，没想到你深度发觉伍总对外卖还挺熟悉的嘛。年轻人（？），有前途。  
两人合计了一会，最后点了一份麻辣小龙虾。  
结完账敖三才反应过来：“不是，就点一份会不会不够吃啊？再说了我俩又不缺钱，咋只点一份啊？”  
伍扬点开敖三的朋友圈给他看，幽幽地说：“维持一下你看起来很穷的人设。”  
卧槽，那条朋友圈忘记屏蔽伍扬了！失算了！

月黑风高，两个业内有名的老总共处酒店的同一间房，两颗脑袋凑在一起，正在……  
看宋玄的综艺。  
伍扬露出了赞许的目光：“表现不错，业务能力挺强。”  
敖三得意地甩了甩刘海：“那是，也不看看是谁弟弟。”  
熟悉的宋玄新歌响起——是他不久前刚换的手机铃声，敖三纳闷着这么晚了谁会给他打电话，伍扬倒是云淡风轻地继续看着综艺。  
来电显示是个陌生的号码，敖三接起来听到那边用不太标准的普通话说道：  
“您好，您的外卖到了，能麻烦您下来取一下吗？酒店不让我送上去……”  
挂了电话敖三叉着腰问伍扬：“嘿，你咋还填的我的手机号？”  
伍扬一脸无辜地看着他：“我懒得下去拿。”  
敖三：“……”  
要不是看在炫炫和阿大的面子上我早就把你摁在地上打了。  
阿三真的很暴躁。

敖三在酒店门口看到了那个在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的外卖小哥。  
长得白白净净的男生打了个喷嚏，颤巍巍地问：“您好，请问您是叫……”  
他低头看了眼单子，表情古怪地继续说：“呃……‘看起来很穷的三爷’吗？”  
敖三：“……”  
我去你妈的伍扬！什么时候我一定要把深度发觉买下来让你当清洁工！  
都说了阿三真的很暴躁了。  
敖三扯了扯嘴角，直接把塑料袋拿了过来，还不忘应有的礼貌：“谢谢。”  
“不用谢不用谢。”外卖小哥笑得灿烂，大大的眼睛水灵灵的，“麻烦给个好评哦。”  
然后骑着自己的小电驴，一骑绝尘。  
敖三看着他远去的背影，自己都没发觉嘴角在上扬。

敖三感觉自己恋爱了。  
一见钟情真的很俗，但也真的让人欲罢不能。  
吃完小龙虾敖三拿筷子挑了一会螺蛳发现挑不出肉后开始盘算着怎么神不知鬼不觉地套话。  
“哎，伍总。”  
一听他喊自己“伍总”伍扬就知道没什么好事，于是也假装严肃起来：“敖董，有什么事直说。”  
敖三问：“你和那家卖小龙虾的店的店主很熟啊？”  
伍扬思索了一会，“还行吧。”如果在这家店包了一整年的外卖服务并且要求一定要让店主来送算熟的话。  
“那能不能告诉我店主的电话多少？”  
“不是有写吗。”伍扬指了指塞在塑料袋里的外卖卡片。  
敖三压低了声音：“我说的是私人号码，不是店里的电话。”  
从身边的人下手，旁敲侧击一番，这样有效而不失矜持。敖三觉得自己真是太特么机智了。  
没想到伍扬瞬间黑了脸：“不能。”  
不说就不说，我三爷还能没办法吗？敖三开始打起了小算盘。

伍扬打开微信的置顶聊天窗口，气呼呼地输入一行字：“最近有人打你电话可能是诈骗的，你直接挂了就好。”  
那边一头雾水：“啊？？？”


	2. Chapter 2

张专员看着停在店门口的那辆骚气的兰博基尼，抽了抽嘴角，想着这是把我这当成临时停车场了？  
一个一身黑的男人从车上走了下来，摘下巨大的墨镜，冲他露出了一个看起来不怀好意的笑，张专员顿时鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。  
这是寻亲呢还是寻仇啊。  
兰博基尼车主长腿一迈跨进不太大的店里，居高临下地对坐在收账台前吃泡面看《第三人生》的张专员说：“这个手机号是你们店里的谁的？昨晚十一点左右送外卖到冯军酒店的。”  
张专员盯着那串手机号码认真地思索了一会，是贺呵呵还是xxx呢？或者是yyy？也许是zzz？反正店里也就这么几个店员。  
于是张专员说：“忘了。”  
敖三搜肠刮肚用自己不敢恭维的语文功底形容道：“就是那个白白净净、高高瘦瘦，笑起来很好看的男孩子。”  
你说的是我吧。张专员想了想又否定了这个答案，昨晚十一点明明在和那个人聊天，哪来的时间去送外卖。  
“你说小贺？”张专员把手机里和贺呵呵的合照拿给他看。  
照片里贺呵呵正在吃章鱼烧，腮帮子鼓鼓的可爱极了，笑得比昨晚还好看，敖三语气软了点：“嗯，就是他。”  
小贺什么时候惹上黑社会了？张专员一边自行脑补了一段爱恨情仇一边回道：“哦，小贺送外卖去了。”  
“你告诉我他去哪送外卖了？”  
张专员一本正经：“不好意思，这是顾客隐私。”  
敖三比他还正经：“他欠我钱。一百零一块。”  
张专员：“……”这怎么还有零有整的呢？？看您开这车也不像是计较这么点钱的啊。

然而张专员最后还是告诉了敖三贺呵呵的去向。  
呵，居然是AZY。  
敖三美滋滋地开车回公司，在公司门口果然看见了那个见了一眼就难忘的身影。风中贺呵呵的一缕呆毛摇晃着，真是无比可爱。  
敖三对着后视镜摆弄了一会发型，确保完美地体现他的帅气后，理了理衣服开门下车。  
这时有人从楼上下来。敖三定睛一看，是他的得力助手达西。  
从贺呵呵的手中拿了……一大袋馒头？  
眼看贺呵呵就要离开，敖三连忙小跑过去，也顾不得呼啸的寒风把自己的刘海吹分叉，急忙抓住贺呵呵的手腕。  
“小伙子，给我来五十份小龙虾，要你亲自送到总裁办公室。”敖三从兜里掏出一张通行卡给他，“拿着，用这个就可以随便进出公司了。”  
达西在一旁面不改色，心里却狂吐槽：明明平常自己也经常忘记带导致进不去公司，都是叫我来救急的，今天居然特意带来给这个送外卖的，怕不是早就准备好的吧。

贺呵呵走了之后，敖三才把那殷勤的笑容卸下来，瞬间换上了自以为和下属交谈该有的高冷：“好好的点什么外卖，食堂的饭不好吃吗？还点这么low的店，拉低我们AZY的档次！”  
达西：“……”  
是谁刚才点了这家店的五十份小龙虾？？是你吗？我口嫌体正直的老板？我做错了什么你要这样双标？？？  
然而达西表面上还是面无表情，一板一眼地恭敬道：“三爷，是您弟弟要吃。”  
敖三的表情立即变得愉快起来：“炫炫来啦？在哪？”  
达西说：“在休息室。”  
他抢过达西手里的馒头，飞快地跑进休息室。  
“哥！”宋玄甜甜地喊了一声。  
敖三把馒头放在桌子上，露出了长辈般慈祥的笑容：“只吃馒头怎么行，不够味，哥刚点了麻辣小龙虾！”  
没想到宋玄一脸惊恐：“哥你放过我吧！我就是在深度发觉顿顿吃小龙虾上火了才跑来你这里的！”

深度发觉人人都上火。  
起因是某天伍总突然请大家吃小龙虾。  
一开始大家还是很高兴的，毕竟伍总请客，而且小龙虾的味道确实也不错。  
结果后来顿顿小龙虾，食堂都被勒令整顿了。并且伍总说了，不能浪费，要是看到有谁不吃他的小龙虾而去吃别的，就扣奖金。  
大家纷纷叫苦不迭，明明不久前还是喝茶下棋不闻公司事的养生佛系总裁。连程以鑫都难以忍受逃去天天窝在剧组宁愿吃盒饭了。  
唯一的抚慰就是每天中午都能看到那位温柔英俊的外卖小哥，丝毫不比公司里的艺人差。总裁对他特别好，常年古井无波的神情在面对他时总是笑眯眯的。  
茶水间的故事已经发展到下一代的恩怨情仇了。

“简哥，你劝劝伍总吧！”  
办公室里达夏欲哭无泪，声情并茂地控诉道：“已经五天了！连续五天吃小龙虾！宋玄都被逼走了！这样下去公司迟早会倒闭的！”  
简亓头痛地扶了扶额：“我想想办法。”  
他不会告诉达夏其实他已经口腔溃疡了。他也崩溃。  
推开伍扬办公室的门，没见到对小龙虾狂热着迷的伍扬，却看见那张熟悉的脸。  
废话，天天见，能不熟悉吗？简亓甚至有种这位看起来很和善的外卖小哥是小龙虾成精的错觉。  
“啊，你好。”张专员有些局促地打了个招呼，把最后一份小龙虾放好。  
总裁办公室里不再是弥漫着淡淡的茶香，取而代之的是浓浓的麻辣小龙虾的味道。  
简亓觉得再这样下去他可能要小龙虾过敏了。  
笑面虎遭遇了有史以来最大的危机，他努力组织了一下语言：“你好。那个……有件事想拜托一下你。”  
“什么？”  
简亓严肃地拍了拍张专员的肩：“全公司员工的命运都掌握在你手里了。”  
张专员也严肃起来：“你说。我一定赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”  
“就是……你能不能和伍总说说，不要再买小龙虾了。”简亓叹了口气，“我不是说要断你的生意，但是……人偶尔也是要换换口味的对吧？不能总是天天吃小龙虾。你可以推荐一下你们店里的其他菜色给伍总。”  
还没等张专员回复，办公室的门就被打开了，伍扬走进来看到简亓有些诧异：“简亓？有事？”  
“没什么，我就是来拿小龙虾。”简亓随手拎了个塑料袋就走了，还不忘给张专员一个信任且鼓励的眼神。

“你等很久了？怎么也不告诉我一声。”伍扬在沙发椅上坐下来，“站着累不累啊？坐啊。”  
张专员乖乖地坐下来，直入主题：“干吗一定要让他们吃小龙虾啊？”  
伍扬说得轻描淡写，语气却很温柔：“你辛辛苦苦做的，不想浪费。”  
“那你好歹买点别的啊，我看他们个个看到我都跟见了鬼似的。”  
伍扬看着他：“那不是因为你们店里小龙虾最贵嘛。”  
这个人是怎么做到脸不红心不跳地说出这样的话做出这样的事来的啊？所以才能当上总裁开这么大的公司吗？  
张专员突然觉得脸有点烧。


	3. Chapter 3

张专员回到店里的时候，贺呵呵正准备出门送外卖，开心地跟他说：“又是一单大生意，这年头人傻钱多的人真多。”  
张专员像是预料到了什么：“是不是昨晚你送的小龙虾那一单的单主又点了小龙虾？”  
“是啊。”贺呵呵应道，又觉得奇怪，“哎你怎么知道？”  
历史总是惊人的相似。小贺果然还是太年轻。张专员摇头叹气道：“不是他傻，是你傻啊。”  
贺呵呵：“？？？”

AZY公司的员工看到一个外卖小哥提着好几袋沉甸甸的小龙虾进公司时均目瞪口呆。  
谁点的外卖？味道这么大董事长知道了不得杀人。  
贺呵呵直奔AZY前台，“你好，请问总裁办公室在哪？”  
前台小姐露出训练有素的职业性微笑：“十八楼。但是不好意思我们公司的电梯坏了正在维修，您只能走楼梯。”  
贺呵呵：“……”  
等到贺呵呵艰难地爬上十八楼，一边在心里吐槽没事建这么高的楼干什么一边气喘吁吁地推开总裁办公室的门，却没看见敖三。  
气还没喘匀贺呵呵就给敖三打电话：“我到你办公室了，你人呢？”  
那边传来敖三惊讶的声音：“什么你到18楼了？你居然走了18楼？电梯坏了我就在一楼咖啡厅休息了。”  
贺呵呵：“……”我操你妈。

最后敖三也还是逃不过走十八楼的命运。贺呵呵坐在他的座位上，无聊地玩手机。  
“多少钱？我微信给你。”敖三掏出手机，终于把自己想了很久的要求提了出来，“加个微信呗？”  
贺呵呵冷静地从相册里翻出一张收付款的二维码截图：“我们店里的，直接扫吧。”  
敖三：“……”啧，失策了。  
他假模假样地扫了扫那个二维码，结果扫不出来，于是得意地对贺呵呵说：“你看吧，我手机对你们店里的二维码过敏，只能扫你的。”  
贺呵呵翻了个白眼：“你把网连上再说。”  
敖三：“……”

晚上九点，店里也没什么生意，张专员窝在收账台前继续看《第三人生》，突然手机响了。  
看到来电显示是“炸鸡块”的时候，张专员的心颤了一下。这个备注还是那个人亲自存进来的。  
深呼吸犹豫着点了接听，那人低沉的嗓音透过电波传来，温柔又性感：“出来一起撸串呗？”  
大概是邀请太过直白，张专员一瞬间居然慌了起来，下意识地就编理由推托：“店里太忙了走不开。”  
伍扬：“我就在你店门口。”  
张专员：“……”  
伍扬低低地溢出一声笑：“害羞啦？”  
“才没有！”  
“那就是害羞了。”

然而张专员还是交代了几句店员好好看店后便穿好衣服出门了。  
迎面而来的冷风让他打了个哆嗦，一抬头就看见那人在路灯下等他。  
昏黄的路灯打在那人的肩上，勾勒出毛茸茸的一圈轮廓，周围细碎的灯光把起舞的灰尘都变得可爱。他穿着白色的高领毛衣和休闲的深灰色大衣，双手插兜，站着都像一幅画。  
伍扬把围巾取下来给张专员围上，微不可见地皱了皱眉：“怎么穿这么少。”  
张专员心说你穿得比我还少吧，心底却有种奇异的感觉，不算坏。  
这种感觉在伍扬极其自然地牵起自己的手时达到了顶点。  
他听到伍扬说：“手也这么冷。你真是……会不会照顾自己啊。”

附近就有大排档，张专员还以为伍扬这种看起来不食人间烟火的公司老总对这种又脏又乱的路边摊会很嫌弃，结果伍扬毫不在意地直接坐在廉价的塑料凳子上，也不管上面的油渍弄脏他很贵的名牌大衣，然后熟练地报出菜名点了六十串串串。  
张专员不好意思地开口道：“那个……我可能不够吃……”  
伍扬看了他一眼，又加了40串，轻轻地笑了：“不够再点。”  
张专员也笑了，忽然感叹了一句：“没想到你这种大公司的老板也会来吃路边的烧烤摊啊。”  
“不止我一个啊。”  
“？”  
伍扬指了指不远处：“你看那边那桌，AZY董事长不也来吃？”


	4. Chapter 4

还有什么比上班时间溜号被老板发现更惨的事吗？  
贺呵呵看着皮笑肉不笑的张专员，内心一阵绝望。  
都怪这个敖三！硬要带自己来撸串！  
张专员露出了和善的笑容：“贺呵呵，你不是跟我说家里有事吗？”  
贺呵呵：“……你听我解释！不是你想象的那样！”  
一旁的敖三暗喜，贺呵呵这是把他当家人了？关系发展得这么快他还有点不好意思呢。随即心情大好，决定帮贺呵呵圆场。  
“我是他男……咳，表哥。”  
看戏的伍扬轻飘飘地补刀：“哟，敖董，我怎么没听说过你还有个表弟啊？宋玄知道这件事吗？”  
敖三：“……”关你屁事。  
被毫不留情揭穿谎言的敖三立刻开始报仇：“哟，伍总，好巧。不是菊花枸杞养生茶的佛系总裁吗？怎么来大排档吃烧烤喝啤酒了？”  
伍扬游刃有余地笑着反击：“彼此彼此。你以前不是也嫌弃这种路边摊觉得它配不上你的身价吗？”  
敖三：“……”  
所以说，flag不能乱立。

听到敖三对伍扬的称呼后贺呵呵激动得快要把桌子掀了：“伍总？你是深度发觉的伍扬？！”  
这崇拜的语气是怎么回事？敖三有点不爽，好歹我AZY也是家大业大的，再说了，三爷我不比这个老男人帅啊？  
“他不是。他只是一块炸鸡块。”敖三酸溜溜地说。  
然而贺呵呵并没有听进去敖三的胡扯，他快要星星眼了：“我超级喜欢你们公司的程以鑫和宋玄的！”  
敖三在心里大喊了一声“Nice”，同时把程以鑫和宋玄夸了101遍。  
缘，妙不可言。  
伍扬倒是很淡定：“哦，这样啊。那我给你介绍一下，你身边的这位是程以鑫的发小，宋玄他哥。”  
空气安静了三秒。贺呵呵用无比嫌弃的目光打量着敖三：“真的假的？程以鑫居然有这么无赖的发小，宋玄居然有这么不靠谱的哥哥？”  
敖三：“小伙子你想拼拳头吗？”

“算了不说这个了。”贺呵呵冷静下来想起自己今晚出来的目的，“既然碰上了就拼桌一起吃吧，正好点的串串有点多。哎张专员呢？”  
伍扬说：“刚打电话去了。”  
说着张专员就回来了，伍扬明显察觉到了他的情绪非常低落。  
“老板我错了，这顿我请，别扣我工资啊。”贺呵呵惦记着撒谎翘班被抓包的事，可怜巴巴地说。  
然而张专员却只是轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”伍扬有种不祥的预感。  
“没事。”张专员勉强扯出一个生硬的笑来，伍扬没再继续问，帮他拉出塑料椅，言简意赅：“拼桌。”  
接下来吃串串的整个过程张专员都心不在焉，胡乱地吃了两口就开始对着盘子发呆。  
后来连贺呵呵和敖三都看出来他不对劲。  
“你老板怎么了？有心事？”敖三放低了声音在贺呵呵耳边说。  
“不知道啊，刚才还好好的……”贺呵呵看着自己平常都笑呵呵的老板，也有点慌，觉得口中的炸兔头都没什么味道了。  
伍扬终于站起身来，拉了拉还在走神的张专员，对敖三和贺呵呵说：“这样，我先送他回家，你们慢慢吃。”

一路都很沉默，伍扬送张专员到小区楼下，后者还是低着头，脸色苍白。  
“到底怎么了？”  
“真的没事。”张专员深吸了一口气，突然说，“谢谢你。”  
然后他头也不回地走了。  
他的肩膀似乎在微微颤抖，伍扬下意识地想抓住他的手，却只碰到了他被风带起的衣角。  
伍扬站在凛冽的寒风中，消化着那句莫名其妙的“谢谢你”。  
放在大衣口袋里的手机震动了一下，伍扬摸出来一看，锁屏的消息窗口悬挂着一条简单的微信——  
“串串很好吃，谢谢你。”  
明明没吃几串。伍扬知道张专员的那句“谢谢你”肯定不是为了感谢他请他吃串串。  
那是为什么呢？

伍扬思考了一个晚上，天快亮的时候才睡着，结果不太长的梦境还是充斥着张专员。  
梦里张专员对他笑，冲他张开手。在伍扬触碰到他的一刹那幻化成许多透明的碎片。  
伍扬恍然间醒悟。那句“谢谢你”像是分别前的挽留，陪伴与感动，未说出口的隐晦情愫。

我会失去你吗？  
明明还不曾拥有。


	5. Chapter 5

程以鑫听说敖三来探班时有些惊讶。  
他放下吃了一半的盒饭，披了件衣服就往外走。  
敖三穿着厚厚的羽绒服，双手缩到衣袖里，耸着肩膀，像来收粮的地主，嫌弃地说道：“这什么破地方，深山老林的，你居然能在这种地方拍戏？”  
程以鑫看着他冻得发红的鼻尖，笑了笑：“委屈敖董了。敖董找我什么事啊？”  
“敖什么董，小伙子好好说话。”敖三更加嫌弃了。  
于是程以鑫也懒得跟他废话：“快说，找我什么事，我饭还没吃完呢。”  
“吃什么盒饭，三爷我给你带了小龙虾。”敖三挥了挥手中的塑料袋，程以鑫立即后退了一大步，惊恐地说：“离我远点！”  
敖三：“……”  
“阿大，你还记不记得你欠我五百块？”敖三终于开始切入正题。  
“你大老远地跑来就是让我还钱的？”程以鑫无语，拿出手机，“微信啊。”  
“不是不是……”敖三连忙阻止他，飞快地说出了此行的目的，“这样，你给我张签名照，欠我的五百块就不用还了。”  
“我的签名照只值五百块吗？”  
“不够吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“就一张！一张！你这个people干啥子这么小气的撒！”敖三抱住程以鑫的手臂，可怜巴巴地看着他，引来剧组其他人惊讶又好奇的目光打量。  
居然卖萌！程以鑫败了。

宋玄听说敖三来探班时非常高兴。  
他放下吃了一半的馒头，兴奋地跑到VIP休息室。  
“哥！”  
“你是不是胖了？”敖三捏了捏他的脸，担忧地说道，“就算是实力派也要在意一下自己的外表啊。”  
看着宋玄插着腰气鼓鼓地说“我明明瘦了”，敖三笑着揉了一把他的头发：“哥晚上带你去吃大餐。”  
“不会又是小龙虾吧……”宋玄心有余悸。  
“咳咳……”敖三心虚地咳了两声，立刻转移话题，“炫炫啊，哥平常对你怎么样啊？”  
宋玄眨巴眨巴眼睛：“挺好的啊，除了经常抢我的冰淇淋吃……”  
敖三也学着他的样子眨了眨眼：“那你能不能帮哥哥一个忙啊？”  
“只要不是吃小龙虾，其他好说。”  
……你们一个两个的究竟是有多怕小龙虾啊。  
不过敖三也没时间关心这些：“这事简单，你给我张签名照。”  
“哥你要我的签名照干什么？”宋玄疑惑道，情不自禁地开始脑补，“该不会是拿去卖吧？”  
我卖你的签名照能赚几个破钱，还不如卖小龙虾呢。  
对宋玄的商业价值存在着极大误解的敖三熟练地搬出了常用的一套威逼利诱：“大人的事小孩别问。要么给我签名照，要么吃小龙虾，你自己选一个吧。”  
“……哥你要什么样的签名照？一张不够吧我多签几张？”

晚上敖三兑现承诺，亲自开车带宋玄去吃饭。  
只不过他口中的“大餐”和宋玄所想的差距大了点。  
何止一点，简直是天差地别啊！宋玄看着眼前这家角落里不起眼的小饭馆，开始疯狂地捂脸。  
“炫炫你干什么呢？”敖三十分震惊，他的宝贝弟弟终于被娱乐圈逼疯了？  
“哥，你怎么带我来这种接地气的小饭馆啊？”宋玄从指缝里瞄了一眼那个“圆圆不方”的招牌，恨铁不成钢，“我又没戴帽子又没戴口罩的，被人认出来怎么办！”  
“放心好了，这家店没什么人。”敖三摆摆手，走进了店里。  
果真如敖三所说，店里没什么人。准确地说，除了他俩之外，就没有顾客，甚至连店员也见不到一个。  
这下宋玄是真的觉得奇怪了：“哥，这店真的在营业吗？”  
敖三比他还奇怪，正准备喊一声看有没有人出来接待，就听见一声响彻云霄的尖叫——  
“宋玄？？！！！”  
吓得宋玄连忙捂住那人的嘴，低声说：“小声点！吵什么吵！”  
贺呵呵拎着便利店的塑料袋，瞪大双眼不可思议地看着眼前的人。  
真的是宋玄！他不是在做梦吧！真人比电视上还好看！  
然后他把目光投向了敖三：“你真的是宋玄的哥哥？”  
“那是，这么可爱的弟弟当然只能有我这么帅的哥哥。”敖三撩了撩刘海，又问，“你们店里怎么没人？”  
没想到贺呵呵的表情一瞬间垮了，长长的睫毛垂下，“你们大概是……最后一单了。”  
敖三的眼皮猛地跳了一下：“什么意思？”  
“房主的亲戚想开店，要提前回收店铺，明天这家店就要易主了。”贺呵呵把塑料袋放在桌子上，深深地叹了口气，“也就我还在这了，其他员工都结了工资回家了，张哥估计在楼上喝闷酒。只能委屈你们吃泡面了。”  
“张哥他，这么多年来就是想开一家自己的饭店，就算生意不好，但这是他梦寐以求的。”贺呵呵看着窗外，声音很轻很轻，“现在店也保不住了，张哥肯定很伤心。我也不知道还能去哪。”  
窗外夜色浓重，远处高楼林立，霓虹闪烁。许多人离开这里，又有许多人来到这里。这座城市很大，却没有他的容身之处。  
“你……”敖三看他脸上流露出深痛的哀伤，心像是被一只手狠狠地拧了一下，“不如来我公司吧？”  
贺呵呵愣了愣，然后苦笑道：“算了吧，我能干啥啊。”  
“我缺一个私人助理。”敖三盯着贺呵呵明亮清澈的双眼，沉声道，“很私人的那种。”  
一旁沉默已久的宋玄内心已经“啧啧”几百遍了。他算是看出来了，他哥这是对这位有意思啊。  
哦哟，又有八卦可以看了。宋玄准备默默吃瓜。  
忽然店门被用力地拉开，老旧的门发出刺耳的声音，寒风呼啸而过，裹挟着冷气充斥着小小的店。  
“伍总？”宋玄惊呼了一声，然而伍扬看都没看他一眼，直接往楼上走去。  
西装划出凛冽的弧度。

伍扬最后在储物室里找到了醉得一塌糊涂的张专员。  
逼仄的空间内，张专员抱着把破旧的吉他，脚边散落着一堆空了的啤酒瓶，两颊红红的，在因为突然被打开的门而漏进来的强光中不适地眯起眼。  
“店铺我已经帮你找好了，租金预付了一年。”  
伍扬的神情因逆光而模糊不清，他的声音却是淡淡的。  
张专员在看到伍扬的那一刻是有点怨的。为什么他要看到自己狼狈的样子，又为什么他能轻松地解决自己的困难。  
这种悬殊的身份差距和不对等的付出让他难受极了。他强烈的自尊不允许自己接受，但是他浓郁的爱意又折磨着他。  
他想逃。像个软弱的懦夫一样躲避，忘掉伍扬迷人的眼睛，那双笑起来时眼底总是像有细碎的光芒的眼睛。  
恍惚间自己似乎冷淡地说道：“无功不受禄。”  
下一秒，他的眼前覆上一片阴影。那人特有的清冽气味铺天盖地地包围了他，让他逃无可逃。灼热的气息喷在脸侧，有点暧昧的痒，唇上的力度很轻，温柔且带着克制。  
伍扬的声音还是淡淡的。  
“现在可以受禄了吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

程以鑫不知道自己做错了什么。新戏刚杀青就接到老总的指示马不停蹄地赶回来，原以为是什么重要的事，然而却被告知是一个神秘的代言。  
同样跟他一脸懵逼的还有达夏。谁能告诉他为什么他期待已久的跟他鑫哥的合作居然是为一个小饭馆……代言？小饭馆也需要代言？？  
相比较起来宋玄就淡定多了。他大概已经猜到了事情的缘由，并且热衷于怂恿他哥勇敢追爱，于是我们三十多年来没什么恋爱经验的敖董事长开始在同样没什么恋爱经验的敖炫炫同学的指导下，先从约饭出发，追求贺呵呵。  
在路口遇到的时候宋玄和稀里糊涂的达夏打了个招呼。  
“什么情况啊？”达夏看着一脸蠢蠢欲动难掩兴奋的宋玄，更加疑惑了。  
宋玄摇头晃脑：“想吃小龙虾吗？”  
“……”  
“不想就别问。”宋玄这样说着，又忍不住八卦，“哎其实……算了，到时候你就知道了。”  
达夏：“喵喵喵？？？”

王牌巨星程以鑫，当红歌手宋玄，流量小生达夏，齐聚一家不起眼的小饭馆，究竟为哪般？  
……  
程以鑫：“叫地主！”  
宋玄：“不抢！”  
达夏：“抢地主！”  
程以鑫：“不抢！”  
牌都没理好程以鑫就先凑到宋玄旁边：“宋玄，来来来，对牌。”  
达夏：“？？？”  
对完牌的宋玄幸灾乐祸：“达夏你的牌好烂啊，居然还敢抢地主。”  
达夏：“……”

达夏刚打了个对三饭馆的门就被推开了，三个人同时抬头往门口看去。  
伍扬的目光从桌子上随意扫过：“聚众赌博？年终奖金别想要了。”  
三人均松了口气：“还好不是吃小龙虾……”  
然而他们还是注意到了伍扬身后跟着一个人。  
程以鑫觉得这人有点眼熟，而达夏直接呆住了。  
这个人达夏很熟悉，熟悉到想把他抓过来揍一顿——造成深度发觉上上下下上火的罪魁祸首。  
不过他不敢就是了。  
因为他们高贵的伍总一只手拿着五六个装满东西的塑料袋，另一只手牵着那人的手。  
达夏紧张地咽了咽口水：“我好像知道了什么不得了的事。”  
程以鑫处变不惊：“总裁的私生活员工不要过问，小心让你天天吃小龙虾。”  
宋玄：我这双眼可看透太多了.jpg

媒体朋友们很郁闷，很痛苦，很崩溃。  
程以鑫、宋玄和达夏居然非工作时间同时出现，地点还是一家闻所未闻的小饭馆。  
接到这听起来离谱但事实却很靠谱的消息后，各大门户网站报纸杂志的记者纷纷扛着长枪短炮赶来，却因为车太多而被堵在了路口。下了车依然因为闻讯前来的粉丝太多而寸步难行。  
“别着急，慢慢来。”张专员在门口艰难地维持秩序，“麻辣小龙虾买五份送签名，买十份送签名照，二十份签名加合照……”  
躲在楼上签名的程以鑫宋玄和达夏手都快签断了。  
达夏甩了甩酸痛的手，哀叹道：“伍总这是以公徇私啊。”  
宋玄纠正道：“这是为爱营销。”  
达夏摇头：“哎，霸道总裁，惹不起惹不起。”  
“霸道总裁也并不会爱上你。”  
“你爱上我就好了。”  
程以鑫：“……你俩说相声呢？”

贺呵呵看到网上的消息时，正在应敖三的邀请和他一起去往西餐厅的路上。  
微博热搜前三分别是“程以鑫 小龙虾”“宋玄 小龙虾”“达夏 小龙虾”，贺呵呵莫名其妙地点进去一看，激动得差点就要把手机扔了，当下拍着车窗喊：“掉头！掉头！”  
遇上红灯，敖三停下车，“饭还没吃呢。”  
贺呵呵把手机给他看，身体不自觉地往敖三那边靠近：“程以鑫哎！宋玄哎！达夏哎！还吃什么饭！可以拿签名照！”  
敖三盯着他看了一会，然后从后座的公文包里拿出了程以鑫和宋玄的签名照。  
敖三的眼神有些飘忽：“之前忘记给你了。”  
贺呵呵愣住了。他垂着眼，摩挲着照片。照片上程以鑫的签名依旧潇洒，宋玄的笑容依旧灿烂。  
一股别样的情绪开始在心里荡漾。最初只是一圈小小的涟漪，后来慢慢扩散，直到包裹住他的整颗心脏。温暖的，柔软的，不带攻击性的，就像一片羽毛轻轻地划过，又痒，又舒服。  
虽然很感动，但是贺呵呵并没有被惊喜冲昏头脑，他指着两张照片上均被擦糊的签名，明知故问：“怎么回事？”  
敖三忽然莫名地心虚：“太急了没等它干不小心擦掉了……”  
“哼。”贺呵呵轻哼一声，又小声嘟囔了一句：“可是我想和他们合照……”  
“合什么照！三爷我不比他们帅啊！”  
他说这话的时候，骨节分明的手随意地搭在方向盘上，修长的手指有一搭没一搭地轻轻敲击着。车里开足了暖气，敖三脱掉了厚重的大衣，里面黑色衬衫的扣子解了两颗，袖子翻上去露出一小截精壮的手臂。侧脸的线条优美流畅，鼻梁高挺，微微皱着眉，却无端生出一股特殊的迷人气质来。  
好吧，确实有那么一丁点帅。然而贺呵呵仍然翻了个白眼。  
“先吃饭嘛，你不饿吗？”敖三说，“西冷牛排什锦吐司披萨番茄蛤蜊意大利面蜜汁三文鱼奶油蘑菇汤巧克力榛子蛋糕不想吃吗？”  
“……走。”


	7. Chapter 7

敖三和贺呵呵回到店里的时候，达夏在和伍扬张专员打牌，宋玄在一旁观战。  
刚好是新的一局，张专员是地主，伍扬几乎就没怎么出牌，全程宠溺地笑着看张专员。牌又很烂的达夏有这么一个不在状态的队友，最后自然是张专员赢了。  
宋玄第一个表示不服：“伍总你放水！明明牌那么好还有王炸！”  
“他就是想让张专员赢呗，看不出来吗？爱情使人盲目。”敖三一脸看破红尘的表情，“炫炫，你果然还是太年轻。”  
伍扬淡然道：“我看你也挺盲目的。”  
贺呵呵张望了一会不见程以鑫，于是问道：“程以鑫呢？”  
达夏一边整理扑克一边回答道：“鑫哥早就走了。”  
“我觉得我们也快点走比较好。”宋玄敏锐地察觉到了气氛的不对劲，拉着达夏先溜了。

敖三觉得现在的情形对他非常不妙。贺呵呵微笑着看着他，看似祥和的笑容中却透露着一丝狰狞。  
从不低头的敖三这回也自知理亏，难得温言软语地哄：“你想的话我现在就带你去找他。”  
伍扬依旧看热闹不嫌事大：“敖董，请不要打扰我们深度发觉艺人的私生活。”  
敖三不屑道：“切，炫炫的私生活我还不是了如指掌。”  
“哦？”伍扬挑了挑眉，“那他和达夏的事你也知道？”  
敖三：“？？？”  
热衷于吊胃口的伍总皮完了就开始逐客：“时候不早了，要关门了，敖董请回吧。”  
敖三一句mmp快要脱口而出：“等等你先把炫炫和达夏的事给我说清楚了？？”

送（赶）走了敖三，伍扬帮忙收拾了一下店里。张专员看着深度发觉的总裁帮着他摆桌椅觉得仿佛活在魔幻现实主义小说中。  
“今天谢谢你了。”张专员说。  
伍扬盯着他红润的嘴唇：“那你奖励我一下。”  
说罢指了指自己的脸颊。  
什么人啊……张专员红着脸凑上来亲了一下。  
触感很好，又软又滑，伍扬看起来淡定，但泛红的耳根早就出卖了他。他轻咳一声：“我喝酒了。”  
张专员：“？”  
“所以不能开车。”  
“嗯……”  
“所以你要收留我一晚。”  
“？？？”  
什么逻辑啊！张专员有点无语：“你让你的司机来接你啊。”  
伍扬：“这么晚了他早就睡了。”  
……九点就睡吗？张专员想伍扬这借口编得也太随意了点，“那你打车……”  
“你就不能委屈一下可怜可怜我嘛？”  
“……你是在撒娇吗？”  
“撒娇可以让你收留我吗？”伍扬认真地说，语气十分诚恳。他眨了眨眼睛，拉着张专员的衣袖轻轻地摇了摇。  
试问谁能拒绝伍总的撒娇呢？  
反正张专员不能。

敖三的车停在了贺呵呵租的房子的楼下。  
贺呵呵解了安全带正准备开车门，敖三抓住了他的手腕，贺呵呵疑惑地回过头。  
“上次说当我助理的事，你考虑的怎么样了？”  
他居然还在想这件事。贺呵呵无声地叹了口气：“我觉得现在的工作就挺好的。再说我去了也做不了什么啊。”  
“当我助理很轻松的。而且……”敖三想今天的月色真的好美，但比不上眼前人的万分之一，“我想天天见你。”  
这样委婉又直白的说法算什么啊，真是差劲。果然还是不应该对他抱有太大的希望啊。贺呵呵无奈的同时又感到甜蜜，他想笑，又觉得这样太便宜敖三，于是硬生生地绷着一张脸。  
“这算是表白吗？”  
还没反应过来贺呵呵这句话深意的敖三懵懵地回答道：“算吧……哎呀不算，一点都不正式。”  
“那我也就不打算接受了？”  
“唉……哎哎哎？？！”  
贺呵呵打开车门飞快地跑走了。敖三放下车窗看他，月光下他回头冲着自己露出一个明亮的笑，看得敖三想把天上的星星都摘下来送给他。  
敖三闷闷地趴在方向盘上，有点颓。  
真是的，丢脸死了。  
那这算是成没成功啊？


	8. Chapter 8

AZY公司今年的年会和深度发觉一起办。  
早就听闻深度发觉的年会氛围非常轻松，老板讲话只要十分钟，然后就是各种艺人吹拉弹唱表演节目，甚至可以不用穿正装。  
一年365天366天都穿黑西装黑衬衫的特保们终于可以穿便服，一时全公司上下欢声笑语喜气洋洋。

敖三站在贺呵呵的家门口，心情愉悦地敲了敲门。  
房间里传来一阵轻微的响动，过了一会房门被打开，贺呵呵穿着毛绒绒的兔子睡衣耷拉着眼皮站在他面前。  
看样子是刚醒，头发还是乱糟糟的，像个鸡窝似的。敖三揉了一把小兔子柔软的头发帮他顺毛，“下次配把你家的钥匙，不然太不方便了。”  
“你想得美。”贺呵呵打了个哈欠，“你来干啥？”  
“接你去参加年会啊。”敖三坐在廉价的小沙发上，心想他家的小兔子是真的没睡醒，“你忘了吗？今年年会AZY和深度发觉一起。”  
“呜哇！！！”贺呵呵瞬间清醒了，一把拉着敖三，激动地哇哇大叫，“走走走！！！”  
敖三顺着他抓着自己的手用力一拉，小兔子就跌坐在自己的怀里。  
“你穿这个就出门啊？”敖三揪了揪贺呵呵兔子睡衣上的尾巴，顺便摸了一下他的屁股。  
贺呵呵双手抵着他的胸膛，脸红得快要烧起来，完全不敢看他：“哦……你等等我换件衣服……”  
“不用了，我给你带了。”敖三说着从带来的袋子里拿出一整套衣服。  
和他身上版型一致花纹相似的灰色毛衣，紧身的黑色破洞裤和黑灰色的真皮马丁靴。  
这明目张胆的情侣装。贺呵呵选择性眼瞎：“穿着不冷吗？”  
敖三拍拍胸脯：“放心好了，深度发觉暖气管够。”

此刻的伍扬正背着手在宴会厅里慢悠悠地踱步。  
会场布置的负责人惊慌失措地跑过来：“伍总，不好了，现场的暖气坏了！”  
“小事。”伍扬不甚在意地摆摆手，“让人事部通知大家多穿点。”

深度发觉人事部的效率很高，在各个部门的微信群里一发消息，完美地完成了任务。  
然后打电话给AZY的人事部告诉他们这件事，就美滋滋地准备着晚上的年会。  
AZY作为一个特保公司，保密性特别强，强到人事部如法炮制深度发觉的方法后，想给敖三报备，才发现他们并没有董事长的联系方式。

于是现在，敖三和贺呵呵站在宴会厅的门口，差点要冻死。  
在贺呵呵生气前敖三先迅速地甩锅：“深度发觉怎么这么抠，暖气都不开。”  
从背后传来一道清亮的声音：“三爷，这个锅我们深度发觉可不背。”  
敖三转过头，是裹得严实的简亓和陶桃。陶桃挽着简亓的手，两个人脸上均是淡淡的笑意。  
“哟，这就和好了？”敖三忍不住揶揄。  
“恋人嘛，都是要哄的。”简亓露出一个意味深长的笑，看得敖三鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，然后和陶桃双双离开了。  
贺呵呵还在哆嗦：“冷死了……”  
敖三一把把他抱住。  
鼻腔里充斥着敖三身上的味道，贺呵呵的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速红了起来，小声说：“干什么啊这么多人看着呢……”却也没有推开他。  
敖三带笑的声音从头顶传来：“还冷吗？”  
“……还有点。”  
说罢伸出手把敖三抱得更紧。

在伍扬结束了七分钟的致辞后，宴会厅的灯光就全灭了。  
两束光打在舞台中央，伍扬和张专员一人抱着一把吉他，坐在椅子上，相视一笑。  
随后音乐缓缓从两人的指尖流出，开口唱的是一首大家都没听过的歌。旋律悠扬，节奏明快，连歌词也带着难以名状的温柔气息。  
就像舞台上的这两个人一样，天生就是温柔的代名词。

台下宋玄吃着一个马卡龙，惊叹于两人声音的高度契合，又疑惑地问身边的达夏：“这什么歌啊我没听过哎。”  
达夏压低了声音，装出一副神秘的样子说道：“我听简哥说是伍总自己写的歌。”  
“哇这么浪漫的吗？”宋玄的眼睛一下子就亮了，语气也变得崇拜起来。  
达夏有些在意地扁了扁嘴：“我以后也给你写一首嘛。”  
宋玄吃完马卡龙，又把目光锁定在另一桌的馒头上，一边往那边走去一边轻飘飘地扔下一句：“你好好拍戏，我哥说你得拿个影帝他才同意我俩的事。”  
达夏愣了三秒才反应过来他这话的意思，随即追上去兴奋地叫道：“Nice！”

敖三掏了掏耳朵：“达夏那小子鬼哭狼嚎什么，吵死了。真不明白炫炫到底看上他什么了？”  
贺呵呵翻了个白眼：“我也不知道我看上你什么了。”  
“嘿，你三爷我英俊潇洒风流倜傥的，小伙子你还不知足？”  
贺呵呵正准备继续嘲讽他几句，突然视线中出现了一个熟悉的身影。  
“程以鑫哎！我可以去合照吗？”贺呵呵小心翼翼地征求着某个爱吃醋的家伙的意见。  
敖三点点头：“我跟你一起。”  
还没走到就看到达西不知道从哪里出现，给穿着演出服的程以鑫披羽绒服，还在程以鑫的耳边说了些什么，程以鑫打他他还笑。  
贺呵呵震惊得下巴都快掉地上了，好半天才憋出一句：“我们是不是不该去打扰他们……”  
敖三思索了一会这俩怎么在他眼皮子底下勾搭上的，然后直接走上前：“打扰了。”他从达西的手里拿了让他去买的羽绒服，“你们继续。”

而伍扬早就带着张专员偷偷溜到深度发觉的天台上了。  
两个人一边吹着冷风一边喝着啤酒，一边弹着吉他一边数着星星。  
这种庸俗又极致的浪漫。  
张专员酒量不太好，喝多了就开始说胡话，两只手揉捏着伍扬的脸，大着舌头说：“你长得好像我男朋友啊……不过他比你帅多了，而且你好傻哦……”又忽然傻笑了起来：“他真的很好，人也好对我也好。我好喜欢他。”  
伍扬失笑：“你喝醉了。”  
“我才没有！”张专员气呼呼地反驳道，转眼又靠在他的肩膀上哼歌。  
后来伍扬慢慢拨动吉他，在风中用低沉的嗓音深情地唱道：  
“喜欢你喜欢我的特别/喜欢你喜欢我的不体贴/喜欢你的微笑温暖我的夜/我的天空温柔分裂……”*  
微微偏过头，发现张专员不知道什么时候已经靠着他的肩膀睡着了。  
“虽然这样有点趁人之危，但是……”伍扬自言自语道，“这种时候了做君子还有什么意思啊。”

第二天早上张专员洗脸的时候发现自己嘴边的唇印，一脸惊悚地问伍扬怎么回事。  
伍扬无辜地说不知道啊，心里想的却是，大意了，表演完节目舞台妆没来得及卸，亲的时候一着急亲歪了。  
要不现在再补一个正的吧。

又是新的一年了。

*Serrini莎妮妮《喜欢你喜欢我》


	9. Chapter 9

新的一年，新的难过。  
陶醉麻辣小龙虾配红酒，惆怅地叹气。  
歌写不出来，去找宋玄玩，宋玄在和达夏腻歪，两个人在馒头上画表情包，丝毫没有注意到陶醉的到来。一出门拐角处看见达西在给程以鑫系鞋带，达西起身后牵起程以鑫的手一起放到外套口袋里取暖，两人含情脉脉地对视。  
Double kill！  
希望能在一向疼爱他的姐姐那里寻求一点安慰，然而去办公室发现陶桃不在，去简亓办公室发现他也不在。  
小醉很生气，小醉决定去向伍总揭发这两个王牌经纪人公然在上班时间翘班谈恋爱。  
还没走到总裁办公室门口远远地就听见音乐声，陶醉象征性地敲了敲门，果然没听到伍扬的应答——废话，音乐声这么响听得到才有鬼。  
一开门就看到伍扬和张专员一起抱着吉他对唱情歌。  
陶醉两眼一黑，感觉到了危机感，扯着嗓子吼：“伍总你清醒一点！你怎么带头违反公司‘不许谈办公室恋情’的规定呢？”  
“公司有这种规定？”伍扬惊讶道，随即大手一挥，“从今天开始没有了。”  
然后用一袋小龙虾把陶醉打发走了。  
于是现在，陶醉在办公室里寂寞孤单冷地一人饮酒醉，醉了也没能把佳人成双对。  
谈恋爱了不起吗？！  
小醉今天也依旧是单身狗呢。

“晚上吃什么？”张专员放下了吉他。  
“外卖吧。”伍扬思索了一会，“听说TFBOYS最近代言了肯德基哎，吃那个吧。”  
“？？？TFBOYS不是隔壁时代峰峻的组合吗？”  
“对啊。三个小伙子挺不错的，可惜挖不过来。”  
“……我都怀疑你这公司是不是快要倒闭了。”  
伍扬凑过来亲了他一口：“放心，倒闭了我也不会让你饿着的。我卖小龙虾养你。”  
“……”  
“好啦逗你的，敖三说今晚去他那吃，他给我们准备了惊喜。”

而此时的敖三和贺呵呵正在敖三的别墅里，窝在沙发上打游戏。  
“我靠刚才那个叫挽昱的技术也太菜了吧！不要钱一样的送人头！”贺呵呵叫嚣着。  
敖三揉了一把他柔软的头发：“时间不早了，开始干活吧。”  
方才还耀武扬威的贺呵呵顿时泄了气：“突然不想干活了……”  
“哦哟你这个people，给老板打工说不干活就不干活？工资还想不想要了？”  
贺呵呵调整了个姿势枕在他的腿上，话没过脑就说出了口：“工资不想要了，要人行不行？”  
敖三被哄得开心，低下头就要亲他，然而门这个时候被推开了，宋玄尴尬地在门口站了五秒，然后“砰”地一声又把门关了。  
这个小插曲并没有妨碍敖三继续攻势，却被贺呵呵一把推开：“起开，干活了。”  
“……不是说不要工资要人吗？”敖三终于亲上了。  
“唔……”贺呵呵被他亲得晕头转向，还努力维持着最后的清醒，“那他们来了吃啥啊……”  
敖三把他打横抱起，“管他呢，吃啥不是吃啊，反正饿不死。”

还是逃不过吃KFC的命运。  
张专员看着面前的全家桶，咬着可乐的吸管，叹气：“这就是所谓的‘惊喜’吗？”  
伍扬优雅从容地吃着炸鸡块：“你看敖三来给我们开门时的那个样子，啧啧啧，从此君王不早朝。”  
回忆了一下敖三衣冠不整的样子后，张专员悲痛地摇了摇头：“都是肉食动物。”  
心有灵犀地想到了某件事，伍扬轻车熟路地装出可怜的样子：“我委屈，我没有。”  
张专员瞪了他一眼，伍扬立刻服软：“我那天不是喝多了吗……再说又没有成功……”  
“你还想成功？”张专员觉得自己快要被这个人气死了。  
那种时候了谁还想做柳下惠啊？伍总哀怨地想，又快速进行了一下短暂的自我反思——  
是我的错吗？是吗？是吗？不是。是酒的错。以后还要喝。

在伍扬吃完第四块炸鸡块后，敖三和贺呵呵终于从房间里出来了。  
贺呵呵的脸还有点红，张专员忍不住打趣道：“年轻人啊，一点都不节制。”  
贺呵呵的脸更红了。  
敖三咳了一声：“不好意思，本来是想亲自做饭的，还让你们来吃这种不健康的东西。”  
我觉得伍扬吃得挺开心的。张专员在心里默默吐槽。  
伍扬倒是不跟他客气，拿了第五块炸鸡块：“敖董有话直说。”  
敖三拉着贺呵呵坐下来，郑重其事的样子让张专员吓了一跳，连忙喝了口可乐压压惊。  
“我和贺儿打算结婚了。”  
“咳咳——”张专员一口气没喘上来，被可乐呛到，伍扬给他拍背，淡定道：“哦，恭喜。”  
敖三抽了张纸巾给他，继续说道：“贺儿也没什么亲人，这么些年承蒙张哥你照顾了，所以我俩想着请张哥你吃顿饭，也想得到张哥你的祝福。”  
张专员没花多久就接受了这个现实，然后重点成功地偏了：“张哥张哥的都把我叫老了，以后就叫我专员吧。”  
“不行。”伍扬立即反对，“叫全名。”  
不过是个称呼而已，你伍扬更肉麻的称呼都说过，朋友间叫个亲切一点的名字又怎么了。然而张专员依旧顺着他的意思应和道：“好好好，叫全名，叫全名。”

从敖三家里出来的时候，张专员才发现下雪了。  
很小的雪，张专员一开始还以为是雨，拉着伍扬到路边的便利店想躲一下，看到有卖关东煮，于是乐呵呵地挑选着。  
他把一串贡丸放在伍扬嘴边，伍扬就着他的手吃了一个贡丸。  
“小贺和敖三的婚礼决定得也太仓促了吧。”张专员拿回来把剩下的两个贡丸一起吃了，嚼动的时候腮帮子鼓鼓的，含糊不清地说，“感觉他俩不久前才认识，这样会不会不太好啊……”  
“虽然你这么说了，但是……”伍扬从兜里拿出一个暗红色的丝绒盒子来，单膝跪地，“嫁给我吧。”  
便利店的店员惊讶地捂住了嘴。  
“你为什么总是在这么平淡的时候做出这么惊天动地的事啊？”张专员无奈地看着他，好在便利店里这时候没什么人，不然这一幕很有可能会引来无数的闪光灯。  
伍扬仰着头看他，目光无比虔诚，灯光落在他的眼里星星点点。  
“你愿意吗？”  
平常叱咤风云的伍总此时也紧张起来，但张专员依旧没有错过捕捉他一闪而过的狡黠笑意。  
真是的，他明明知道自己不会拒绝的。  
“我愿意。”  
简单的三个字，却是将以后的所有种种都绑在了一起。  
还有很多个这样的夜晚，可以和你一起牵着手在雪天行走，看月亮数星星。可以继续唱歌玩音乐，为你写一千零一首情歌。可以在家里等待着你，为你留一盏暖黄色的床头灯。  
或许还可以，把我没有你参与的前半生讲给你听，然后共同期待携手相伴的后半生。  
那将会是我，最好的一生。


End file.
